


谢怜是只兔子精-06

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: **********这集我要好好撒点糖********谢兔兔的抱枕抱着软fufu~两个人终于算是渐渐说开了，这样就可以……咳，我的高速公路修好了哇，嗯，大家懂，不久以后就可以带证驾驶上路啦~敬请期待（话说早了，继续接着剧情走哈）





	谢怜是只兔子精-06

**Author's Note:**

> **********这集我要好好撒点糖********  
> 谢兔兔的抱枕抱着软fufu~  
> 两个人终于算是渐渐说开了，这样就可以……咳，我的高速公路修好了哇，嗯，大家懂，不久以后就可以带证驾驶上路啦~敬请期待（话说早了，继续接着剧情走哈）

谢怜是只兔子精-6  
**********这集我要好好撒点糖********

谢怜觉得自己好像依然没有从梦里走出来一样，一切朦朦胧胧，都不真实，花城讲给他的故事，自己那个离奇又像实际发生过的梦----自己就是小白，而花城就是红红………这些乱乱的线团互相打结，最终都指向自己，虽然有些细节可以印证自己和花城的过往属实，但现在记忆空缺的谢怜实在是难以将他们拼凑好放回自己脑袋里。

“哥哥还在想昨天的事吗？”

“花……三郎，我还是觉得好不真实，好乱……”

花城不忍心逼谢怜这么快接受这些，而且正如他所说的，都是以前的事了，想起来也不能怎么样，反而这些不好的回忆想一次就是凌迟一次，不论于自己还是于谢怜都是痛苦，倒不如忘了。

论私心，花城更愿意谢怜从现在开始，以前的事情就不要去想了，现在重新开始，他不是那个没用得连形都化不好的狐狸，眼睁睁看着心爱之人为了保护自己而牺牲，自己却什么都做不了。

而且那时候……和谢怜最亲近无间的时候，他却没有珍惜，到了失去才明白那段时光，或许就是他能肖想到的，最美好，最幸福的和谢怜在一起的时光了。

这些都不用跟谢怜讲，把痛苦都留给自己，封锁在昨天；把干净明媚的明天都留给谢怜。

“哥哥不必纠结这些，能想起来迟早都能，不能想起来也没什么，都是过去的事了，不提也罢，放假了，哥哥有想出去玩的想法吗？”

“嗯？三郎有什么想去的地方吗？我都可以”

“哥哥做主”

“……好吧，我不打算跑太远，就附近转转可以吗？”

“嗯，哥哥出去散散心，先不想那么多。”

假期档各个景点都异常火爆，花城在谢怜定下筛选地方的大方向以后就哄着人先去睡了，自己在手机上定票和宾馆，谢怜心情还是比较低落，睡不着，在床上翻来翻去还是睁着眼，索性跳下床去客厅里找吃的，推开门看见外面灯都关了，沙发上却还有手机的光亮。

“三郎？”

“嗯”

“你还没睡吗?早些休息吧，没有就算了，也不急这几天的”

“无妨，我看这附近有处仙女湖，比较小众，人可能略少些，但是附近的住处少了些”

“三郎定夺，我没那么多要求的，不必这么麻烦你去找”

“哥哥喜欢，不麻烦的”

“好了别贫了，快去睡，按你的说法明天一早就走，哪里还起得来”

“睡不着”花城铁了心要撒撒娇从哥哥这里讨点好处

“要一起睡吗？抱着你？嗯？”

花城仅有的一点点睡意都被吓飞了，“不不不不不用了，不用不用”

谢怜笑了笑“淘气，快去休息，晚安”伸手拢过花城的额头，轻轻亲了一下“乖哦，好好休息”

这还能睡得着吗！不能的！花城现在处于非常清醒且亢奋的状态-------

他……刚才，亲我了……！

谢怜本意是想花城听话好好睡觉，没曾想一个晚安吻杀伤力堪比还有三天期末考你还有十三科的作用，早上起来，谢怜容光焕发，可花城十分憔悴，黑眼圈重的无法忽视。

“三郎？你怎么了？昨晚没睡好吗？”

不，我不是没睡好，我是根本没睡……

“睡不着……”这下是真的没睡着，真睡不着啊。

“那……先不急着去，你好好睡一觉，路上很累的”谢怜看着花城，俨然是对调皮小辈不听老人言熬夜后疲倦的无奈，“怎么啦，怎么我能好好睡了，你又失眠了？”

花城脑子木木的，说话也没过脑子“因为你”

“我？……对不起，三郎，是我给你添麻烦了，如果..”

“不不不，不是，我脑子不清醒，哥哥不必管我”

谢怜揪揪花城的脸，一字一顿说道“你去照照镜子看，别人还以为我虐待你了呢”

“真的不着急，我们推迟几天再去，不急”谢怜对上花城的眼睛，目似星辰，熠熠生辉，这个人的眼睛里，仿佛有永远耗不完的温柔和耐心，他看着你的时候，就像被世界上最柔软的云护住，专注得只有他一人；

“我给你热一点牛奶，你喝一点，然后去睡”

花城乖乖的被谢怜哄上床，眼睛却闭不下去。

“三郎，睡了”

“哥哥……睡不着”

其实是真的，过度熬夜会使神经兴奋过度，放松不下来，你的意识是疲倦的，却很难指令你的身体进入睡眠状态。

谢怜伸手拂下花城的眼皮，俯下身抱着他，花城看不见，但是感受到了一团毛茸茸的触感。

“我以前睡不着，我的爹娘就会化作原形抱着我睡，软软的可舒服了，我这样抱着你，能睡着吗？”

花城甚至能闻到淡淡的青草香，一如百年前那只小妖怪身上的味道，绵绵软软的，像一朵云。

耳畔响起轻轻的哼唱，是谢怜在唱歌，很轻，像是呢喃，像是低语，很温柔，很好听。仿佛回到以前，花城还是只小狐狸的时候，躺在谢怜腿上呼呼睡觉的时光。

回笼觉睡到下午四点，花城睡得有些晕，撑起身子起来揉揉眼睛，却感觉腰际有一双手环抱着-----

是谢怜。

花城第一反应是自己是不是做了什么不该做的事情，惺忪睡意瞬间消散，还有点惊恐！然后仔仔细细回想了一下自己睡前的事情，是谢怜变成原型把哄他睡，还给他唱歌，然后……然后他就真的慢慢睡着了，然后，估计谢怜也把自己哄睡着了………

花城脸有些红，颇有些不好意思，几番想伸手解开谢怜的爪爪，又没舍得下手；舍不得吵醒他，也舍不得……这么亲密的时候，能不能再久一点？

他握拳抵在唇边，心虚的轻轻咳了一声，转头看着依旧在梦乡的谢怜，脸被压着，腮边被挤得鼓鼓的，秀气的眉眼一向温顺的垂下，随着轻轻的呼吸蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动着，兔耳朵没有收回去，垂在两侧，白白的，蓬蓬的，像一朵云。

真的好可爱……

“滴滴滴滴滴------”

手机响了，花城眉毛一抽，恨不得把打电话的人揪出来打一顿

谢怜幽幽转醒，无意识地趴在花城身上，“谁呀？”

“哥哥，是你的电话”

谢怜眼睛都没睁开，从花城手里接过手机，划了一下，手机就安静了“是闹钟，呜啊-----”

“对哦，那现在岂不是下午四点半了”谢怜终于把眼睛睁开了“啊，该吃饭了啊-----”

为什么看谢怜打哈欠自己竟然也觉得想跟着打一个……

谢怜似乎一点也不奇怪自己是怎么哄着哄着就跑到床上睡还抱着花城的事一样，花城见谢怜没什么反应，虽然很约束不自然但也不好过激地表示出什么，他咳了两声：“哥哥，想吃什么？我去煮”

“甜的，……胡萝卜”

花城搔搔谢怜的耳朵尖尖，“那哥哥放我出去啦”

谢怜在花城摸自己耳朵的时候就像被搔了下巴的狗子一样舒服地喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音“别摸耳朵那里，哈哈哈，好痒”

花城觉得再这样下去自己心跳得都快摁不回来了！赶紧松开谢怜耳朵急冲冲跳下床“哥哥稍等，我去做汤”

谢怜在花城看不见的地方偷偷笑，扯了扯自己的耳朵，盖在眼睛上继续睡。

假期定在距离这里两百公里的蔚蓝仙女湖，花城那天本来定的双间，但是耽搁了一天，换的时候就只有单人间了，花城舍不得让谢怜去挤客运大巴，便借了谢怜的车自驾过去，途中几近耗去一天的时间，到的时候二人已经舟车劳顿累成一滩了，到了歇脚的旅店就放下行李洗漱准备睡了。

“哥哥，床只有一张，我去沙发……”

“说什么呢？今天一直是你开车，你睡床”

“啊？哥哥，睡沙发会不会硌得慌”

谢怜戳戳他额头“为什么你就觉得必须要分开睡呢？嗯？”

“……啊？……”

真是甜蜜的负担啊……

谢怜先蹦上床，分给了花城一床被子，“盖好哦，不要着凉”

花城哭笑不得。哥哥呀，我怕是又不能睡着了。

花城睡意浅浅，几乎是半醒的，在朦胧月色中缓缓合眼，却清晰听得窗外虫鸣和溪流的声音。

谢怜不安分地动了动，似乎是想往他这里靠近，花城下意识准备去推，但又终归不舍，转为给谢怜轻轻掖了掖被角，把自己的枕头放到他脸前------谢怜已经到了枕头边儿了，要是这么滚下来，铁定得落枕。

花城坐起来，背靠在墙上，缓缓闭眼----

谢怜的动静却依然不停，花城闭着眼却仿佛听到窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音；接着是谢怜的轻吟-----这个声音，听起来……似乎…有点不大对呀……

花城略惊，睁开眼，看见谢怜半张脸埋在被子里，漏出顶着耳朵的头顶和闭得紧紧的眼睛，双腿却在里边蹭动，翻起被子的波浪……

“唔……嗯”

当头棒喝！

花城觉得自己要疯掉了。

谢怜在梦里似乎很难受，眉头皱得很紧，声音仿佛还有点委屈，花城挑挑眉，从最初的惊恐里回过神来，有点吃味；不知道哥哥梦里边是谁呢？

“哈啊……红，唔……”

这下轮到花城惊恐不已了………红？

是指红红吗？花城下意识把自己排除掉，强迫自己冷静下来开始分析：哥哥最近正在恢复记忆，一般是在梦里，刚才喊红的名字，是不是记忆恢复到了温柔乡那段啊……

明知谢怜是在做春梦，主角还是……花城强忍自己留下脸面的自觉，自我催眠到：梦嘛，真真假假的，哥哥可能也记不清的呢？而且不是别人也算好……

等等，这什么奇怪理由？

谢怜醒来的时候脸红红的，觉得很对不起花城，花城很识趣地装作睡熟什么也不知道的样子，谢怜一掀被子起来他就睁开眼了；

“三郎，睡得还好吗？”

“嗯……挺好”不敢看谢怜的眼睛，谢怜也心里有鬼不敢看花城，匆匆跑去洗漱，准备今日的行程。

花城收拾好被子，在床单上发现了一颗红色的珠子，瞳孔瞬间放大了-----

谢怜当年自爆妖息的时候留下过一颗，这红珠本是一对，谢怜走的时候给了花城一只，这只……莫非就是剩下的？

当年谢怜给他的那只他自然是一直好好收着，保存的完好，不过那时四面楚歌，谢怜并没有交代清楚太多就坠下悬崖，花城也不明白这个浑圆通透的红珠有什么特别含义，但既然谢怜不小心落下，还是给他好好收着还给他吧。

谢怜收拾好出来准备和花城出去吃饭，花城拿出那颗珠子“哥哥，这个是你落下的吗？”

谢怜看见那珠子的时候神色有些怪异，不知是疑惑，还是惊讶，“三郎在哪里找到这个的？”

“床上”

……

“这是我一位深交送给我的，珠子太小，放在身上老是掉，多谢三郎啦。”

花城喉头哽了哽，忍下那句我的那颗珠子是怎么回事，把红珠还给了谢怜，两人一路上都有些沉默，气氛略显尴尬。

花城心里疑惑；既然在百年前这颗珠子就在谢怜手里了，还给了自己一只，剩下的一只还一直带在身上，那这位深交的情分想必只深不浅；故人之物，谢怜这么重视，不过他当初给自己那颗又是什么意思？花城心里闷闷的，虽然远远看着哥哥，不做任何逾越之事，对他以礼，就已经很满足了，但是……如果要他看着谢怜跑到别人那边去，他还是心如刀绞。

仙女湖是此地一处天然形成的盐湖，湖水在光照下是深蓝色，里有结晶，特别好看，早早的就有不少游人过来拍照，花城和谢怜远远观湖，没有去和人挤的心思和精力，二人一番商量，因为导游手册上写着这里还有一处石峰和百年古树，风景也是不错，想来这一大清早的应该去的人还少，便动身往高处走了。

自然山水有种令人安静的神奇力量，巍巍高山，青葱树木，空气也是清新湿润的，早上太阳也不烈，走在林间确实好一番惬意自由。沉浸在林间清新中，二人都放松了不少，早上别扭的气氛也渐渐消散；花城起了个话头：“这仙女湖地灵人杰，若在百年前，想必也是一番洞天福地了”

“是呀，可惜建国后不许成精”

“哈哈哈哈，哥哥信这个？”

“谁知道呢？事关国之威严，说不许咋就不敢了呗”谢怜笑笑，“走了，前面好像还有座庙啊”

在这些景区的山中，大大小小，多多少少都会安排一座庙宇，小一点的是土地或是道观，大一点的就供奉神仙；这座庙应和仙女湖的游客人群大多年轻且为情侣，所以摆在门面的便是月老。

古旧的石板台阶转角蹲着个老婆婆，穿着打扮是当地人，在编着五彩的绳子卖，也有些小挂件儿串在竹竿上，卖给游人。

二人走过的时候，那老婆婆问他们买不买她的绳子，五彩线，一色一运气，保得心想事成，家人平安；两只老妖怪相视一笑，他们自然是不需要这些所谓的“保佑”的，而且这些彩绳也并没有法力加持，就是普通的彩线编成的罢了，哪里会有什么功效；顶多听几句吉祥话，顺便做个好事，给老婆婆添个生意罢了。

花城蹲下来，看着老婆婆，“老人家，保姻缘的是哪只？给我来一只”

“诶，这位小哥呀，婆婆我给你编一只姻缘线，千年修得同船渡，万年难得一姻缘，有心痴情终得正果，婆婆的红线保佑你早日结得良缘，取得良人哪”

“不瞒婆婆说，我有一位金枝玉叶的贵人，追了好久了，一直没追上，借婆婆吉言”花城眨眨眼，接过老人家的彩绳系在手上，“谢谢婆婆啦”

“诶，小哥长得好生俊，不愁不愁，这好姻缘哪，是在打着灯笼找你哩”

“婆婆说笑了，山路辛苦，早日收摊回去，路滑小心”

这几张钞票怕是得编几百根彩线才能卖的来，老婆婆不敢收，花城放她手里“不多不多，婆婆拿好，这句姻缘可是值这个价的”

老人家淳朴，非得送花城一个银挂件，说是保佑他事事平安，还连带着给了谢怜一个。一路说保佑花城个不停，念念叨叨，缓缓下山去。

谢怜无奈一笑：“你明知那没用的”

“哥哥怎知没用呢?图个吉利罢了，再者，当行件善事了，老人家怪辛苦的”花城眨眨眼，歪歪脑袋，“哥哥觉得呢？”

谢怜看着花城这幅样子，还是没忍住笑了，“你呀”

他其实很想问，花城那位追了多年的金枝玉叶的贵人是谁，可这话题却不好贸然开口，显得冒犯唐突，可若不问，谢怜心里又着实痒得慌……花城，还有一位心心念念的贵人，想必也是追求多年了罢，花城如此优秀，性格又冷清，看上了哪家姑娘，这般心思，加上之前在聚会唱歌时花城的表现，谢怜倒是万般好奇这位奇女子的身份了。

能让花城痴情至此的那位金枝玉叶的贵人……

花城心里也没顺溜，一直在想早上那颗珠子的事，心里膈应得慌，又偏偏不敢问……

“三郎……”

“哥哥……”

“你先说”

“哥哥先说罢”

“你……那位贵人”谢怜小心翼翼观察着花城的神色，生怕触碰到他的伤处，问得不妥了。

花城收起方才的嬉笑模样，一下子变得严肃起来，谢怜怕自己问得唐突了，赶紧加了一句“对不起，对不起，我随便问的，三郎不想提就不提了”

花城回望谢怜，神色复杂，眉毛一挑“没有的，哥哥”

“我配不上他，追了他好久，他也不知道我的心意”

“怎么会，三郎这么优秀，这位姑娘是更胜一筹么？”

花城笑了笑“我不如他星光一点”

“……当真是位奇女子了”谢怜心里有些闷闷的，花城显然是不想多提，可见其深情，不过……他们才熟络多久，也确实没必要谈论这么隐私的事情，花城不愿多说，谢怜也就不好再问下去了。

“说来，哥哥早上说的那颗珠子……”

“这位深交与我同生共死，荣辱与共，这红珠是我们结谊的见证”谢怜提及这红珠，脸上浮现温柔的笑容，戳得花城心里一番酸涩。

二人各怀心思，几句下来都有些冷场，互相都说的模棱两可，也都未多说，花城心里纠结烦闷，谢怜心里好奇猜忌，二人都不大畅快，气氛再度尴尬。

敷衍着大致转了转山上，二人便回去了，一大清早的弄出这么个事儿，本来是出来散心的，却散得两人郁郁寡欢，乘兴而出，败兴而归。

花城执意不再睡床，把宽敞的床让给谢怜，自己去睡沙发，谢怜心里隐隐有些不快，明明昨日都好好的，这床两人也不是不能睡，为何今日就非要避开，但转念一想今天提到花城那位贵人之后，二人就一直不大对头，谢怜闷闷地想，花城终究还是和自己生分，这位贵人怕就是他的疮疤，他的逆鳞，今日唐突提及，终究是冒犯了花城，惹得他不快了。

世间尴尬很多，失落也很多，有一种，就是你以为你和他是深交，但其实他不觉得。

谢怜觉得今日自己也有些失言，不知道花城有没有听出自己话里的意思，可能他不愿意把两人关系拉得这么近，诶，越想越是失落啊。

谢怜踌躇再三，觉得误会和矛盾最好不要过夜，有什么膈应的当天当面说清楚，免得滚来滚去，越往后边越不好说了，便决定主动去找花城解释一番，好好道歉。

走出客房的时候，客厅黑漆漆一片，花城也没有玩手机，静悄悄的，谢怜不敢贸然开灯，怕吵醒花城，但如果这时候存着气入睡，第二天早上矛盾就更甚了……

“三郎？你睡了吗？”

谢怜小声地问了一句，没有听到回答。

“我……大半夜跑出来找你说话，吵到你实则抱歉，不过我觉得有些事情还是说开了比较好……”

花城身上的被子滑落，沙沙一响，虽未开灯看不见，但谢怜知道他坐起来了；

“那么，哥哥想说什么？”

花城语气冰冷，谢怜听出他的冷漠，眉头更皱：“我……我不该冒犯，今天实在是对不起，我道歉，以后我绝不再提此事，三郎你不要生气；还有就是如果你不喜欢我称呼你，把你看的那么近，我……我以后……”

谢怜说道这里眼泪就不自觉滑落下来，声音一听就不对了，花城连忙抱住他：“你哭了？”

“呜呜，对不起，对不起……”

“傻瓜，和我说什么对不起”花城抚着谢怜颤颤的背脊，有些懊悔自己太过明显的失落和疏离，明明是自己要进退，为什么还让他哭了。

“我……我之前说那颗珊瑚珠，其实是我们族的结谊之物，送出去的，就代表认定了，把自己的心也交到他的手上……”

“对不起，我不知道你那位……是我不好，我……”

谢怜哭得抽抽搭搭，喘不上气，一片黑暗之中，他看不清花城的脸，自己说了这么多，花城没有回应一句话，是不是还在生自己的气……

“我无心冒犯，三郎若是不喜欢，我不会……唔”

“你说什么，哥哥？能再说一遍吗？”花城吻了吻谢怜的唇，靠的很近，鼻息吐在他唇边“哥哥，你刚才说什么？”

“我…..我无心冒犯”

“不是，上一句”

“对不起…..”

“你的珠子，是什么意思”

“我……送出去的，就代表认定了，把自己的……”声音也越来越小，到后边根本听不见了。

“那哥哥，你想知道我的那位贵人，是谁吗？”

谢怜睁大了眼睛。

“是你”

时间仿佛静止了，黑暗之中，看不清彼此，也感受不到时间，仿佛过了很久，又仿佛只过了几分钟，谢怜呆呆地立在花城的怀抱，耳边回响那句：“是你”

神识渐渐回笼的时候，谢怜已经和花城吻在一起，他们看不清彼此，却清晰地感受到对方直白的情意，谢怜被吻得晕晕乎乎，喘不过气来，觉得自己像是在做梦，可能就是在做梦，他推开花城，大口大口喘着气，“……三郎….我，我是不是在做梦哦…..”

“我在做梦……”

“没有，是真的，哥哥”花城继续吻上来，抿着谢怜的下唇，缓缓吞吐，鼻息拍打在唇上酥酥麻麻，谢怜被这番情色的舔吻弄的浑身发软，瘫在花城怀里，轻轻地哼着。

“我才是以为我在做梦”

“唔……”虽然看不见，但想必此时谢怜的脸已然全红，而且在花城技巧性的吻下越发情迷意乱。

“我爱你，哥哥”

“我….我也是”谢怜不好意思如此直白的说那几个字，也不敢去看花城的眼睛，尽管还是一片黑暗，但他能感受到到一对灼灼的目光正在看着自己“我……我喜欢你”

谢怜极小声地说了一句，就把脸埋在花城胸口羞得不行了。

他听见头顶一声轻笑，背上被轻轻抚摸，似是让他安心；“我也好喜欢你，哥哥”

（今晚我来到你的身边，窗帘上你的影子多么可爱~这句话记不得是在哪里看过，不过我觉得确实好可爱，借来用用。）


End file.
